beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Lacerta D125Q
Phantom Lacerta D125Q is a Balance-Type Beyblade that is set to be a possible alternative for Forbidden Lacerta W105RDF. Its possible owner is set to be Chi-Yun Li of Team Wang Hu Zhong, and will be a possible alternative evolution for Lacerta WA130HF Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Face Bolt: Lacerta The Face Bolt depicts "Lacerta", one of the 88 constellations in space. Lacerta is Latin for "lizard". Lacerta is also the genus for the desert lizards, which contains more than 40 different species. Energy Ring: Lacerta Lacerta is a green energy ring with two pink lizard molds and two pink and blue "clumps" extending out. By looking carefully, you will realize the "clumps" form the word "lacerta". Although it is considered a balance energy ring in Beyblade Metal Masters, in real life it has great upper attack capabilities. It can be used effectively against 230 combos when using it in this attack combination: Spiral Lacerta 130R²F. To test its upper attack, you can put your hand on top of it while it is spinning at full speed. But this is not recommended because it may damage your skin. Fusion Wheel: Phantom Metal Frame: Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create the grinning face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is recommended.The beys metal frame also has potential in attack mode which ties up to Fang leones counter attack mode.So this bey is great for stamina and attack. Core: The Core is a translucent orange made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Spin Track: D125 Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attacks and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. Sometimes though if used with the Flame Wheel or a Performance Tip with bad balance such as MS a bey can actually hit the track a lot, as shown with the customization Flame Sagittario D125MS. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in color. Performance Tip: Q This is indeed one of the least valuable parts of the beyblade. The Tip is cut diagonally so that the Bey can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides M145. Basically it's a cut-off WF. However, it is actually wider than WF. Full Review For Phantom Lacerta D125Q Overall, despite a low amount of Stamina and Defense, Phantom Lacerta still has a good amount of Attack potential, and an equal amount of Balance to compliment it.